


Hopeless Romantic

by TheLadyMienshao



Category: Slender (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Deconstruction, F/M, Overstimulation, Tentacles, Teratophilia, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 04:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMienshao/pseuds/TheLadyMienshao
Summary: Obsessed by numerous fanfiction online, one girl goes into the woods to be with Slenderman. Her idealistic views will cost her dearly. Rated for sex and a bit of violence and bad language.





	Hopeless Romantic

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Slenderman or the games he's inspired.

_"Baby...I love it...you marked me as yours. You didn't hurt me..." She replied softly, he gave a light chuckle. When he looked at her, he didn't just see a girl, he saw his bride to be._

I can't help the lascivious grin that crosses my face as I feel my body begin to throb in lust with that last line. A delicious shiver courses through my body as I close my eyes, craving to be in the place of the lucky girl in the story.

Only for my wish to dissolve with a trio of sharp knocks to my door. I slit my eyes open as I level a glare at my roommate Bree who just came in before I could say she's welcome. I swear she always barges in at inopportune times, especially when I'm reading online...

"Forgot 'bout that blasted paper for English Lit tomorrow," she muttered while tossing her laptop on that garish magenta bedspread of hers. "Professor Lei's going to kill me if it's not perfect..."

I look up from my phone and giggle at Bree. Silly thing always seems to forget something until the eleventh hour, even with the to-do list tacked above her head. Her fingers fly over the keys as she tries to compose something coherent on Poe and how his angst drenched everything he wrote or something like that. Thank heavens I turned in my paper a couple days ago.

Though I do remember I have a lecture for my Medieval History class slightly early... It doesn't matter considering I'm already passing it with flying colors. I much prefer staying up to read naughty fairy tales online about how ordinary people became mates to the Slenderman. I love the idea of this paranormal entity becoming charmed with a mere mortal, whisking them away to spend eternity with one another.

So what if Bree and the others deem it out of character or impossible? That game everyone and their mother seemed to have played could be a false interpretation for all they know. He could be a tormented man damned to look like a monster, yearning for his true love to embrace him and make love long into the night. I can only imagine what sex with Slenderman is like; though it would certainly involve those tentacles he always seems to use that's for sure~. Call me a hopeless and idealistic romantic if you wish, but I have plenty of fantasies I want to experience - even if some would only be possible in the world of fiction.

I look back at my phone and notice that it has gone off while my mind wandered away, leaving my head ebbing and flowing slightly in pain. My eyes throb slightly with overuse as specks of gray dance in my vision while I turn my phone on to look at the time.

3: 01 A.M.

Ah, the witching hour. Maybe my beloved is out in the woods now. I should go search for him while it's still night. Bree's soft snores greet my ears and I giggle at how she's collapsed onto her laptop, deaf to the world around her and her probably incomplete essay. How lucky of me.~

I open the tiny closet we're meant to share and greet the long flowy dress of gauzy white chiffon cascading from a hanger. I pause to let my hand melt into its slippery folds, imagining the soft fabric as one of Slenderman's tentacles as a quiet moan leaves my mouth.

 _No no not right now,_ my mind snaps shaking me back to reality. _You don't have much time left tonight. Slenderman could already be out in the woods waiting for you._

I reluctantly move away from my gown and pull my shapeless nightshirt up over my head and toss it onto the floor. My childish and flowery panties soon join it, providing little splashes of pink and yellow to the white puddle. I undo my chestnut hair from its messy ponytail, letting it drift in waves to just barely conceal my perky nipples.

I take the dress from the hanger and slide myself inside, shivering at how refreshingly cool the chiffon is before slipping my feet into the plain sandals by my bed. I pick up a scrap of paper and pen to scrawl a note to Bree (on the off chance she wakes in a panic to finish her paper) before leaving our room, ready to give myself to Slenderman.

The plump moon in the sky guides me down the dirt road, bathing the forest around me in milky light and smoky shadows as I swing my head around and around for my mate. Images of us entwined together on a glen with the moon as our only witness, his jet black tentacles against my porcelain flesh make me recoil in lust and my body begs for relief. Normally I would consent but I must be patient and carry on.

I glance back to see the streetlights of the tiny neighborhood Bree and I live in transformed into pinpricks. The engine of someone's speeding car zooms in the distance as I trot further into the woods while I look around. My prince... where could you be?

After some more time has passed, I pause and twirl to look back. I can no longer see the lights of my home, let alone the entrance to the trail I took. The wildlife that dwells here have fallen silent, making my stomach slightly lurch at how eerie it all was. I didn't bring anything with me, for Slenderman would give me a chance to gather my belongings after our tryst before we're together forever, right?. I breathe in deeply and turn around to the path where I see him feet away from me. My soul mate, my prince, my mate.

I close my eyes and let my lips stretch into a smile, grateful that my dream has come true. "I've waited all my life for you, beloved," I whispered, letting my voice disappear into the night. I open my eyes and look up at his blank snow white face in adoration even though he makes no gesture of love or curiosity.

I shift the thin straps of my dress off my shoulders and arms, letting the loose fabric collapse at my feet to expose my body to the balmy September air as I seductively glide towards my mate. Slenderman's head ever so slightly tilts to drink the sight of my nude body while I closed the gap between us and embraced him. I feel a smooth velvety tentacle stroke my inner thigh and up to my delicate opening, slightly kissed by the tip. My fingers dig into his evening jacket as a high pitched moan leaves me.

"Yes," I sighed, my voice barely there. "Please take me. Make us whole."

I feel myself be surrounded by rushing air as anticipation forces butterflies into my stomach. My eyes open to see a ceiling of twinkling stars sprinkle the sky above the bed of springy moss I now lay upon. It was just like all the dreams I had late at night... Tentacles begin caressing every sensitive place on my body as I surrender to Slenderman's ravishing and moan deep in my throat.

I feel his ghostly breath above my breasts as he fondles them gently before his mouth engulfs one teat in warm air. I throw my arms around his head to keep him in place, lifting one up briefly to let his free hand roll and pinch my neglected nipple. I feel so sensitive that I can't repress the moans from my mouth as I feel my little bud and slit down below be flicked with feathery strokes. Soon he switches breasts to suckle and fondle while the tentacles down below carry on with their ministrations. I feel myself begin to tighten as the sensations go on, like I won't be able to take it anymore no matter how much I tell my body to hold on. If my little bud gets touched once more...

Slenderman soon stops and rises off of me while I spread my legs in anticipation of what's next. I focus on his smooth visage, grateful that my senses are free of the static and fuzz that people claim to suffer from when looking upon him. A few more tentacles gather around my waist in cool velvet, making me shudder at their texture. Slenderman's form began growing blurry as if he was melting away into oblivion, only to regain form mere seconds later. This time, his suit is gone and replaced with the impossibly muscular and flawless physique of a Greek god. I glance down below his waist and a smirk begins to match my narrowed eyes as I see that he also has an endowment to go with the muscles.

I lift my eyes up to his non-existent ones to grant him permission to claim me. He spreads my legs just a little farther and before I can breathe deeply, his hips thrust forward and he's inside me all the way. I thought it would hurt just a little bit, but I don't feel any pain as Slenderman begins to thrust slowly and surely in and out. I let my eyes close as I let myself gradually melt into him until a moan escaped my lips before I could stop. I throw back my head to expose my neck, mentally begging Slenderman to speed up, that I don't want this slow and gentle anymore. I want it fast, intense and rough.

My wish is granted and his hips piston into me with supernatural speed. Our flesh slapping together with each thrust, his hands digging into my hips, the warmth now enveloping me, it all added to a pressure that is beginning to bloom within me. When I felt a velvety tendril caress my engorged bud, it became too much and I let myself burst in ecstasy with a wildcat's cry to the heavens. A rich bass chuckle fills my ears as Slenderman carries on with no mercy to my now sensitive body.

I reach up to shakily clutch his biceps, but my arms refuse to work and they fall useless as I lose myself once again to the pressure within. A tentacle shoots out of my lover's back and wraps my wrists together before laying them above my head. A few more begin to stroke up and down my sweating body, adding to the sensations that I am now drowning in. I burst for a third time and it's all too much for me mentally and I begin crying in pain and ecstasy, with Slenderman showing no signs of stopping.

In my blurred vision, I can't tell if his face is twisted in pain for not being able to let himself go, let alone any sign of fatigue. I begin screaming at him more in agony than pleasure as more tentacles constrict and tighten my wrists, waist and neck and slowly begin tugging. My legs splay further than I'm physically comfortable with, to the point where I'm terrified they will just pop out of their sockets and my brain starts to ebb and flow in pain as my air begins to fade away.

Why is he doing this to me? I thought he would love me forever; we would be together until the end of time...

Slenderman pauses for the first time since we began our mating and his voice, that rich seductive bass, utters something that freezes my heart.

**I love no one, no matter what others may say of me. I only feed.**

A blinding agony rips me from the core up, and the last thing I hear is a menacing mocking chuckle.

**And they lived happily ever after.**

****

"Congrats on fucking yourself over Bree," the tiny girl muttered to herself as she stomped through the woods. "Now there's no fucking way I'll pass this year..."

Falling asleep after typing a scant few words the night before, Bree woke up with a start that morning with an unfinished paper and a roommate who "left to go for a walk in the woods" in loopy carefree writing. The rest of the day went about as well as she'd expect, from Professor Lei tearing her a new one for an incomplete assignment to falling asleep during a lecture that numbed her already clouded mind to Hell and back.

As if jeopardizing her academic career wasn't bad enough, Bree did not see hide or hair of her roommate Rochelle since she stormed into their room the night before. As flighty as she was, Rochelle at least knew well enough to not skip classes. If only she could know well enough that this Slenderman didn't exist and if he did, there was no way in Hell that he would marry her!

A shock of white on the ground pulled Bree out of her mental ramblings and froze her to the spot. It was Rochelle's favorite dress. The pool of sheer, pearly chiffon was marred by dirt that gathered at the hem but it didn't look like it was torn off in great force.

 _More like someone just took it off_ , Bree concluded. Her eyes scanned the ground for footprints, but a carpet of autumnal leaves concealed anything that may have provided an idea of where Rochelle went. It was like she merely faded away from the plain of reality-

A searing pain suddenly scorched Bree's mind, sending her to her knees in agony as she groaned. In between the bouts of static that filled her ears, a blurred figure emerged in her mind, the very entity that was the source of Rochelle's fantasies.

It didn't say anything, nor did it make a move to harm Bree. It just stood there with hands clasped in front of itself, its blank face watching the girl who was gasping and clutching her head.

The static soon ended and the figure disappeared, giving Bree the opportunity to gasp for fresh air after what felt like hours. Her head whipped around to see if Slenderman was still around, perhaps waiting for the chance to strike but there was no sign of him. 

Bree dropped her head and let out a sigh of relief before pushing herself up off the ground.

Only to look up and scream at the sight of Rochelle's shredded remains festooning the ground and trees.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the re-make to my debut fic on FF.net that I posted back in September 2013. It's still my most viewed story on my account, so how fitting would it be to make this my debut to AO3?
> 
> The quote from the beginning is from the Slender fanfiction "Black Roses Red" by VivianVandam on FF.net.
> 
> Constructive criticism and comments are very welcome. Thank you so much for reading this! *bows*


End file.
